starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Serpents
The Red Serpents is a group of hired mercenaries wokring for the Fists of Sol. They are rumored to primarily pirates, ex-soldiers and criminals hailing from the planet Legkiy. In honor of the Crimson Raiders, an elite unit within the Red Corsairs, the unit decided to include the 'Red' in their name as the color of the same name played a key role during the Legkiy Independence War. Currently there are nine members of the group, listed below. Kingslayer Also known as 'Operator', Kingslayer is a former SDF tactical officer gone rogue. His true identity remains classified per SSOID standard. Kingslayer is the brain, eyes and ears of this mercenary group. Without him they're blind and deaf. Warlord Warlord. A terrifying name and title for a dangerous man. He was once a member of the Legkiy Separatist Militia, known for the terrible atrocities he committed during the war. Warlord is the squad leader and relays info and orders to the rest of the squad on behalf of Kingslayer. Spider A friend of Warlord, Spider was formerly a intelligence officer working with the LSM during the independence war. He is cunning and bold, often setting up deadly traps and decoys to fool his enemies before killing them off. "Officially" he's a tactical specialist with the group. Typhoon Typhoon is a former weapons officer working at a prominent PMC. Greed made him turn to the private sector eventually and after a while he found himself on Legkiy hired by the Red Corsairs from time to time to run security. Eventually he found himself working with the Red Serpents. He couldn't be happier. Striker Veteran marksman. Lethal hunter. Wanted assassin. Three sentences to sum up the history of Striker. So far he's never missed a shot, something he takes great pride in. Striker is the team marksman. Disciple With a callsign referring to his old days as a simple grunt, Disciple still carries himself like the soldier he once were. During his brief career with the SDF he found out that he's good at breaching rooms while also making sure that everything inside it is dead once he steps foot inside. He's almost too good at it. Butcher Responsible for massacring an entire village and its SDF garrison during the Legkiy Independence War like they were livestock, Butcher is a CQC (Close Quarters Combat) specialist with the Red Serpents. He has a habit of collecting trophies from victims deemed "special". Oxide Oxide is a former SSOID infiltration and sabotage specialist. During the test of a new special operations suit with cloaking capabilities Oxide decided that he could earn so much more in the private sector and escaped the testing facility. Oxide is always with the squad. The enemy just don't know it yet. Excalibur The only female member of the Red Serpents as well as the only member with any formal pilot training (not to mention real experience), Excalibur flies a custom-made dropship capable of rapidly inserting or extracting the rest of the team. Her flying skills are not to be underestimated. Media Red Serpent Warlord.png|Warlord Red Serpent Spider.png|Spider Red Serpent Typhoon.jpg|Typhoon Red Serpent Striker.png|Striker Red Serpent Disciple.jpg|Disciple Red Serpent Butcher.png|Butcher Red Serpent Oxide.png|Oxide Red Serpent Dropship Excalibur.png|Excalibur Category:Military Force Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Devils